La Noche del Vampiro
by Baal Fausto Aramizael Kurioz
Summary: Twilight Sparkle busca un antihistaminico para tratar alergias y en del proceso se ve cesada por mala praxis. Decepcionada decide tomarse unas vacaciones forzadas enamorándose durante ese tiempo de su nueva vida... y de una de sus amigas.
1. Chapter 1

**Schüchtern Schauder Fledermaus**

 **La Noche del Vampiro**

 **Fanfic de Lord Baal**

 **Capitulo 1**

Durante muchas semanas, Twilight había estado tratando de dar con la formula precisa para un antihistaminico que la curase de una secreta alergia que le avergonzaba admitir en voz alta y que, si bien no era tan grave como la de otros menos afortunados, si era lo bastante irritante para decidirla a curarse de una buena vez.

Había probado varias formulas en busca de una solución sacrificando en el proceso a varios ratones de laboratorio y otras tantas alimañas pequeñas sin pestañear ante los sacrificios, Twilight sabía que aquellos pequeños daban su vida por un bien mayor.

Fue entonces cuando sus investigaciones se vieron forzosamente cortadas.

El laboratorio del Colegio Canterlot decidió quitarle toda subversión monetaria, así como los permisos para el laboratorio y espécimenes. Alguien se había ido de labios delatando la obra de Twilight. Cuando la chica fue cuestionada sobre su investigacion, tuvo que revelar la escandalosa cifra de sujetos de prueba usados en sus ensayos. Los directivos del liceo le indicaron a Twilight con gesto lúgubre que debía tomarse unas vacaciones.

Cabizbaja y abatida, Twilight se refugió en sus amigas dejando sus lúgubres descubrimientos en pausa momentánea. La chica conocía el protocolo, le harían un examen psicológico concienzudo, revisarían sus notas, confiscarian lo mas útil, y si guardaba silencio asintiendo amablemente a todo, quizá el siguiente semestre tendría nuevamente acceso al laboratorio aunque con privilegios limitados en el instrumental, y toda vivisección y ensayo debería ser supervisado por dos sinodales laboratoristas.

Para la genio, aquello era una ofensa mas allá de lo imaginable, ella, siempre independiente en sus investigaciones se sentía repentinamente violada en su privacidad y mas aun, en su trabajo mismo.

Y era que aquello figuraría como una mancha en su expediente permanente.

Se abandonó de un modo en el que nada le molestaba ya respecto a su anterior yo. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido y necesitaba digerirlo con calma.

Notó muchas cosas buenas a su alrededor junto a sus nuevas amigas, y descubrió una luz nueva en su mundo de tinieblas. Y por una vez quiso abandonar su sombra.

Y junto a la nueva luz notó también a su amiga Fluttershy, la delicada chica era la que mas la había logrado suavizar con su dulzura y amabilidad. Un salvavidas en un tortuoso mar.

Twilight se tomó su tiempo con la peligrosa mayormente porque ignoraba casi todo del contacto humano. Tan encerrada en la asceptica blancura de un laboratorio na había aislado casi totalmente de la vida.

Pero Summershimmer si notó lo que había, las miradas intensas de la chica morena, sus son rojos y mas aun, el modo tan amoroso con el que Twilight podía llegar a mirar a Fluttershy en algunas ocasiones.

Fue Summer la que habló primero con Twilight. La chica entre nerviosa y apenada no pudo contenerse ante na confrontación de la pelirroja. Summer dejó que Twilight se desahogara en sus brazos escuchando con paciencia la confesión de Twilight. Algunos minutos después de que Twilight se calmara, Summer le aseguró sonriendo que ella se encargaría de que Fluttershy supiera de sus sentimientos. Twilight le replicó con dureza el de su indecisión a lo que la pelirroja le respondió sonriendo que quizá Fluttershy sintiese algo reciproco por Twilight.

La chica se sonrojó hasta lo blanco de los ojos a sus palabras. Twilight se aferró a Summershimer con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

~ Seria tan feliz si eso fuera cierto... - aseguró Twilight.

~ Yo me encargare de que lo sea...

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Sch **üchtern Schauder Fledermaus**

 **La Noche del Vampiro**

 **Fanfic de Lord Baal**

 **Capitulo 2**

Las clases descubrieron a Twilight y a Fluttershy compartiendo cama y dormitorio en la facultad universitaria donde todas sus amigas también se habían mudado, los primeros días fueron intensos y cansados aunque divertidos.

Las mudanzas eran muy exigentes con las chicas y mas de una vez Twilight tuvo que hacerse cargo o de plano contratar quien lo hiciese pese a que eso era lo ultimo que deseaba.

Twilight descubrió que Fluttershy había tenido problemas de salud de pequeña y que aun tenían ligeras consecuencias en la salud de la pelirrosa, esta revelación hizo que el ardor investigador de Twilight se encendiera con aun mas brios que antes.

Sorpresivamente sus notas se habían mantenido y su investigación, pese a estar en pausa, no había sido violentada. Así pues, Twilight Sparkle retomo su investigación encaminándola hacia una dirección nueva, la regeneración muscular.

La sensible pelirrosa resintió este hecho, Twilight la había acostumbrado a sus mimos y juegos constantes, a sus caricias y sus palabras. Si bien al principio las ausencias de la morena eran apenas notadas debido a clases y demás quehaceres, si las resentía en vacaciones o periodos de descanso.

Twilight había hecho del liceo su casa y su investigación su amante mas exigente, durante aquellos días siniestros, la investigadora llegó a obtener datos estremecedores y terribles, cada vez mas cerca de lograr algo que ni en sus sueños mas dementes había imaginado.

Había logrado reanimar un par de gerbos de buen tamaño.

Absorta en su labor innominable llegó el momento en el que la chica pasaba mas horas en su laboratorio que con su novia y eso fue mas de lo que la dulce Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

La pelirrosa esperaba llorosa a Twilight sentada en la cama de su dormitorio, a los lados estaban dos maletas, dispuesta a irse. Lo había decidido y quería irse sin confrontar a Twilight, odiaba las confrontaciones, pero una parte de si misma deseaba desesperadamente que su amada la detuviera y que comprendiera.

Por fin, Twilight apareció cargando un maletín refrigerador con las muestras logradas hasta el momento. La chica se había vuelto muy paranoica y llevaba sus formulas a su dormitorio cuando debía abandonar su laboratorio, aunque en esa ocasión esperaba todo excepto lo que vio al llegar.

~ ¿Que ocurre cariño? - pregunto visiblemente contrariada.

~ Quería dejar de estorbarte a tu investigación aunque no quería irme sin deciete lo mucho que me divertí contigo, fue lindo ser tu amiga y mas aun fue ser tu pareja pero... no veo que tengas en tu vida ya un espacio para nosotras...

~ No... te equivocas... - replico desesperándose. - Hago esto por ti... por nosotras... quisiera que pudieras comprender mis estudios...

~ Si... - finalizó Fluttershy llorando ya. - A veces desearía ser uno de esos animalillos que destrozas... así por lo menos mirarias como sufro por ti...

Twilight abrazó a Fluttershy con fuerza, al principio la pelirrosa intentó resistirse pero poco a poco fue cayendo mas en aquellos brazos amorosos. Si antes de ser pareja a Twilight le faltaban palabras, en ese momento le sobraron argumentos, juramentos y disculpas.

Con ternura y suavidad, Twilight la abrió su corazón a su amada y tras mucho disculparse juró enmendar su descuido. Fluttershy quería creerlo y lo creyó con desesperación.

La mañana siguiente las encontró juntas en estrecho abrazo bajo las sabanas de su lecho fragante, de convenio mutuo faltaron a clases pasando la mañana disfrutando su mutuo contacto varias veces para salir en la tarde a comer y dar la vuelta.

Murmullos no faltaron y tampoco era que les importase a las dos, lo único que querían era estar juntas y ya.

Twilight estaba cerca de perfeccionar su fórmula a lo que decidió esperar a que hubiese un momento mejor. Había sacrificado casi hasta a su amada en pos de un ideal quimérico. Sonreia abrazada a Fluttershy ya habría mejor momento.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Schüchtern Schauder Fledermaus**

 **La Noche del Vampiro**

 **Fanfic de Lord Baal**

 **Capitulo 3**

Twilight Sparkle abrió los ojos, aun estaba oscuro y frío el apartamento, era alta noche.

Abrazada a su desnudez, su novia Fluttershy duerme apaciblemente. La científica mirada de Twi se conmovió de la belleza tan perfecta de su amada, paseó uno de sus dedos por el delicado brazo de su durmiente, con suavidad delineó el perímetro del ombligo de Fluttershy bajando peligrosamente por entre la cintura y caderas hasta los muslos.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos con debilidad en la oscuridad para encontrarse con los de Twilight. La chica la miró en silencio, en la penumbra de su departamento, afuera, Arkham velaba el campus embrujado ignorante del horror por venir, una tormenta azotaba las calles con látigos de granizo.

Dentro del apartamento, Fluttershy buscó el refugio de los brazos de su novia, Twilight la estrechó uniendo sus desnudeces al igual que sus labios buscaron los de su amada para encontrarse con los de su novia. Luego, sus sombras se unieron en una, Fluttershy rindió el hermoso campo de batalla que era su cuerpo para que Twilight lo explorase con libertad, los labios sedientos del maná del aquel cuerpo comenzaron a recorrerlo. Las manos delicadas y cremosas de Twilight le levantaron la blusita mínima que Flutter usaba para dormir pegando sus labios anhelantes al vientre de su princesa, indecisa si emprender la ascencion de las montañas nevadas de sus senos, o ahogarse en las profundidades del valle de su sexo.

Fue su amada quien decidió por ella tomándola del rostro y levantándolo hasta su cuello.

~ Quiero que me dejes tu marca... - le susurró deseosa al oído.

Twilight obedeció, posó sus labios en el slbo cuello y comenzó entonces s chupar con ternura tratando de marcarlo cono su princesa deseaba, Fluttershy respondió con un jadeo de emoción y placer.

Menos de veinticuatro horas después, Twilight había caído desde ese cielo hasta un abismo de tinieblas extrañas. No sabía qué mano demente podía provocar tal serie de eventos.

Con ojeras, al borde de la locura y con la bata de laboratorio chorreando de sangre, Twilight sonríe bajo una farola, una sonrisa vudú de alguien que vivió, murió, y que aun estaba aquí.

~ Sólo quería que regresara... - se lamenta agonicamente, aquel aullido resuena en las muertas calles de Arkham, a lo lejos, algo o alguien le responde con una carcajada histérica.

La mañana aquella había sido normal, abrió los ojos poco antes de que la alarma sonase, había pasado una noche maravillosa y estaba plena de confianza para aquel día. Fluttershy estaba en la ducha por lo que podía escuchar. Se acomodó en la cama sonriendo feliz de verdad. Esa tarde iría al laboratorio por sus muestras finales y dejaría en manos de otros sus descubrimientos. Gracias a estos y otros tantos logros, la Miskatonic University decidió darle una plaza como docente de laboratorio. Todo un logro dada su edad.

Ahora podía dedicarse a su carrera durante clases y pasar las tardes con Fluttershy, gracias a este convenio, Twilight podría apoyar a su amada con su carrera en medicina veterinaria con la colegiatura además.

¿Que mas podía pedir?

Que aquello durase...

Desayunó con su amada con calma. Fluttershy iría a clases. Nada fuera de la rutina, se despidieron con el familiar "Nos vemos para almorzar" y se fueron por su lado.

Fluttershy no llegó a almorzar, ni llegaria... quien llegó al borde de la histeria fue su amiga Pinky Pie.

Twilight entendió a penas lo que la chica balbuceaba con desesperación atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales del comedor universitario.

Algo acerca de una fuerte explosión en el ala de lenguas muertas que destruyó algunos edificios... un escslofrio las recorrio .

Algo mas acerca de ella y Flutter saliendo de la facultad de veterinaria y aun menos de un ser que las ataco por sorpresa proveniente de los edificios colapsado.

Twilight mudó el gesto en un segundo zangoloteando a la pelirrosa con locura exigiendo que le dijera donde estaba Fluttershy...

~ E-en... en la morgue...

La locura oscureció la mente siempre fría y analítica de Twilight Sparkle. Corrió sollozando a voz en grito hasta la morgue ubicada a varias calles. Al llegar se las arregló para entrar y verificar que era a su amada a quien tenían ahí.

Primero debía cslmarse, según le dijeron. Pero no sabia cómo hacer aquello. En medio de su desesperación, no había notado que en el bolso de su bata llevaba la ultima jeringa con su formula reanimadora.

En pocos minutos, y gracias a pensamientos tan negros que me es imposible explicar aquí, Twilight se logró controlar lo suficiente para escuchar estoica los detslles de la muerte de su amada.

Un animal, quizá un jabalí, había emprendido contra varios alumnos del campus hiriendo a varios y dejando occisos a otros menos. Flutter abría muerto por golpes múltiples. Twilight se fortaleció ante lo que pudiera esperarle.

Contrario a sus peores pensamientos, su amada no mostraba un aspecto tan demacrado. Se veía dolorosamente viva, como si solo durmiera. Un sollozo murió en su pecho estrechando con fe la jeringa con la formula.

~ ¿Podria dejarnos solas un momento?

El forense salio un instante a atender a otros que iban a reconocer s los occisos. Twilight aprovechó el instante sacando la jeringa y destapandola. A lo lejos, los zapatos resonaban.

Hundió la jeringa orando al dios de los muertos que le devolviese a su amada sin importar el precio. El liquido verde fosfórico se deslizó en las muertas venas de Fluttershy.

Cuando el forense aparecio, la jeringa había desaparecido. Twilight contó los segundos mentalmente sudando, incredula de lo que acababa de hacer miró a su novia con atención enferma, buscando una señal, lo que fuera.

Y creyó verla. Una pulsación apenas perceptible en los cerrados ojos. Luego, un leve estertor, Twilight tomó aire ruidosamente llevando su mano al cuello de Flutter, dolorosamente donde la había marcado con amor unas pocas horas atrás. Los ojos se le arrazaron en ardientes lágrimas suplicando en silencio.

Y ocurrió...

Con un estertor y un alarido, Fluttershy despertó del sueño de la muerte irguiendose en la plancha de la morgue.

Twilight la abrazó con desesperación.

 **Concluirá**


End file.
